Réminiscences
by littlecursed
Summary: Un couple et un frère qui l'accompagne. Ils ont trop vite pris goût à un bonheur qui ne peut pas durer.


Voici mon premier et unique OS. Quand je ne vais pas trop bien, j'écris. Et voilà ce que ça donne ...

Contexte : Fin de saison 2, Kim n'est jamais arrivé.

Ce qu'elle a, ce sont de vieux souvenirs. Des choses qui semblaient stupides et qui pourtant lui tiennent tant à cœur aujourd'hui. Une parole, un geste discret dans une infirmerie. Les détails lui manquent, sa mémoire lui fait défaut, mais elle se souvient.

Depuis, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et pourtant elle ignore où il est. Deux amis qui ont souffert d'avoir perdu celui qu'ils aimaient, deux amis qui se sentaient coupables. Elle parce qu'elle aurait pu _le_ retenir. Lui parce qu'_il_ n'aurait pas dû prendre sa place. La vie est ainsi : injuste, et des gens en souffrent.

Ils sont tous deux restés interdits devant ce qui c'était passé, le froid de ce matin-là glaçant leurs os.

A quelques mètres de celui qui lui manquerait tant à présent, elle ne bougeait plus, n'avait pas réagi à ce coup sorti de nulle part. L'homme à ses côtés avait levé le poing et dégainé une arme, abattant le tireur de plusieurs balles, la rage dans les yeux.

Ensuite ce fut le silence. _Il_ n'était plus et ils le savaient. Tristesse et désespoir les envahissant, ils avaient choisi d'appeler la police qui avait emmené _son_ corps pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs dépositions. Pas de sirène, aucun son pour accompagner le mort. Comme s'_il_ ne l'avait pas mérité.

Le lendemain, ils étaient rentrés à Chicago et avaient loué deux chambres à l'hôtel. Elle ne voulait pas voir le responsable de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Seule dans sa chambre, se demandant s'_il_ la regardait du haut de son étoile, elle avait pleuré. Les premières larmes depuis qu'_il_ l'avait quittée.

Seul dans sa salle de bain, il se retrouvait à pleurer comme un gosse, dans la baignoire, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Pathétique. Il lui en voulait, elle était responsable de son départ en insistant pour qu'_il_ les accompagne. Ce soir, il voulait mourir.

Un coup frappé à sa porte tôt le matin la réveille. Le réceptionniste lui donne un mot sur lequel son voisin de palier avait écrit qu'il s'occupait de _ses_ funérailles, qu'elle pouvait partir. Ce qu'elle fait. Un sac, des vêtements. Elle abandonne ses clés à présent inutiles sur le comptoir à la réception. Ces mêmes clés qui lui avaient gâché la vie, l'avaient rendue si malheureuse.

Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle se réveille, il était déjà parti que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Son mal de tête n'était rien par rapport à la douleur de son cœur. Plus jamais il ne _le_ reverrait. Plus jamais.

Elle marche longtemps dans la rue, bousculant et se faisant bousculer mais trop faible pour protester ou demander pardon. Tout en observant ses pieds, elle se dit qu'elle ne marche pas droit. Qui s'en soucie ? Elle avance, peu importe la destination, le lieu où elle s'arrêterait. La sensation de faim ne se fait pas vraiment présente, ni celle de la fatigue même après avoir marché durant des heures. Une poubelle au coin d'une rue. Son sac et ce qu'il contient y échouent.

Une autre ville, une autre chambre d'hôtel et une arme à la main. Que faisait-il ? Il voulait seulement _le_ rejoindre. Seulement arrêter de souffrir. La nouvelle bouteille d'alcool était presque vide. Ce serait bientôt terminé.

Un parc devant elle, un banc où elle s'arrête. Il fait déjà nuit et elle veut se reposer. Mais ses souvenirs ne lui laissent aucun répit et elle sait qu'_il_ lui manque. Elle a l'impression d'entendre _sa_ voix dans son sommeil, allongée sur ce banc. Le froid d'hiver la gèle à l'intérieur et elle commence à ne plus sentir son corps. C'est _lui_ qui l'enveloppe. Elle n'a plus froid, elle _le_ sent qui l'entoure de _ses_ bras, la couvre de _ses_ baisers.

Le fauteuil de la chambre est loin d'être des plus confortables mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il se rappelle de leurs jeux d'enfants, de leur mère les appelant mille fois pour le dîner sans qu'ils ne daignent lui répondre, préférant jouer à cache-cache. Dans cette chambre vide, il éclate de rire et serre le canon dans sa main. Il est froid, comme l'hiver dehors et _son_ corps qui est mort.

Plus rien ne lui donne envie d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux ; elle veut les garder fermés pour toujours. Elle _l'_a perdu et c'est la fin du monde, de son monde. A ce moment-là, elle _lui_ en veut de la laisser et _le_ supplie de l'attendre. Elle arrive.

Il ne rit plus, son sourire s'est échappé comme la vie d'un homme un jour et demi plus tôt. _Il_ s'était à nouveau sacrifié pour lui. Sauf que ce n'avait pas été un plan cette fois-ci. Un instant _il_ souriait, puis s'effondrait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd sous le regard des deux personnes qui _l'_aimaient plus que tout au monde. C'était la goutte de trop. Le canon érafla son palais et le goût métallique le fit tressaillir. Une dernière bouffée d'oxygène et il pressa la gâchette.

C'est la lumière qui la force à ouvrir les yeux, une lumière qui la rend aveugle l'espace d'un instant. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière mais le mur blanc de la chambre capitonnée derrière elle l'en empêche. Alors elle serre un peu plus ses genoux contre elle et tente de se réchauffer, continue de frapper le sol de ses pieds.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'elle est là. De toute façon, elle oublie à chaque fois. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage trop blanc, il y a une chose qui la rend heureuse dans son monde de folie.

Il lui reste ses réminiscences.

Fin


End file.
